Brittany and Alivin Finally Together
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Alvin and Brittany bump in to each other and Brittany sings I can hear the bells and Jeanette doese the single lines and Alvin and Brittany are finally together and every one is happy
1. Brittany's Song

" Girls up time for school" said Ms. Miller Elianore and Jeanette awoke they did not notice Brittany was be hind them until they got to school and Elianore asked "Where is Brittany." Jeanette said " I don't know but she is going to be late. During Ms. Thomas' class (first period) Brittany came and got in trouble Ms. Thomas said " Late again Ms. Miller I hope it was important. "DETENTION!" Brittany said and Ms. Thomas nodded Brittany took the pass and saw her sister Elianore Brittany asked her "What are you doing in here?" Elianore responded I got caught skipping class. Brittany also asked her " Do you have your boom box on you?" Elianore answered always and Alvin heard them and was watching them and Elianore asked Brittany, "Brittany you understand why you are in here" and she said " Because I am bad, bad girl who needs to be punished and Alvin opened the door and the bell rang and Alvin and Brittany bumped into each other and Alvin said I hope your okay.

I can hear the bells Brittany are you okay Well don't you hear them chime Chime is not how I put it Cant you feel my heart keeping perfect time and all because he touched me ,looked at me and stared yes he bumped me my heart was unprepared when he tapped me he knocked me off my feet one little touch now my life's complete cause when he Nudged me love put me in a fix yes it hit me just like a ton of bricks yes my hearts burst now I know what life's about one little touch and loves knocked me out and I can hear the bells my head is spinning I can hear the bells somethings beginning Every body says that a girl who looks like me cant win his love wel just wait and see cause I can hear the bells ,just hear them chimming I can hear the bells my temperatures climbing I cant contain my joy cause I finally found the boy i've been missin Listen Ican hear the bells Round 1: he'll ask me on a date and then Round 2: I'll primp but won't be late because Round 3: We'll kiss inside his car, Wont go all the way but Ill go pretty far! Round 4: He'll ask me for my hand and then Round 5 We'll book a wedding band so by Round 6 Amber will be suprised the heavyweight champion takes the prize and I can hear the bells my ears are ringing I can hear the bells the brides maids are singing Everybody say a guy whos such gem won't look my way well the laughs on them cause Ican hear the bells my father will smile I can hear the bells as he walks me down the aisle My mom starts to cry but I can't see cause Alvin and I are french kissin Listen I can hear the bells! I can hear the bells my head is reeling I can hear the bells I can't stop the pealing Everybody warns he won't like what he sees but I know he'll look inside of me yeah I can hear the bells todays just the start cause I can hear the bells and till death do us apart And even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering th night we two fell in love We'll both shed a tear and he'll whisper as were reminiscin Listen I can hear the bells I can hear the bells I can hear the bells


	2. together

"Alvin will you be my boy friend?" asked Brittany and Alvin said " Sure I have really liked you since second grade, Go ahead go tell you r sisters and I will tell my brothers."said Alvin (As soon as Brittany leaves she starts to sing the song I Can Hear the Bells)

I can hear the bells Brittany are you okay Well don't you hear them chime Chime is not how I put it Cant you feel my heart keeping perfect time and all because he touched me ,looked at me and stared yes he bumped me my heart was unprepared when he tapped me he knocked me off my feet one little touch now my life's complete cause when he Nudged me love put me in a fix yes it hit me just like a ton of bricks yes my hearts burst now I know what life's about one little touch and loves knocked me out and I can hear the bells my head is spinning I can hear the bells somethings beginning Every body says that a girl who looks like me cant win his love well just wait and see cause I can hear the bells ,just hear them chiming I can hear the bells my temperatures climbing I cant contain my joy cause I finally found the boy I've been missing Listen I can hear the bells Round 1: he'll ask me on a date and then Round 2: I'll primp but won't be late because Round 3: We'll kiss inside his car, Wont go all the way but Ill go pretty far! Round 4: He'll ask me for my hand and then Round 5 We'll book a wedding band so by Round 6 Amber will be surprised the heavyweight champion takes the prize and I can hear the bells my ears are ringing I can hear the bells the brides maids are singing Everybody say a guy who's such gem won't look my way well the laughs on them cause I can hear the bells my father will smile I can hear the bells as he walks me down the aisle My mom starts to cry but I can't see cause Alvin and I are french kissing Listen I can hear the bells! I can hear the bells my head is reeling I can hear the bells I can't stop the pealing Everybody warns he won't like what he sees but I know he'll look inside of me yeah I can hear the bells toady'sI can hear the bells and till death do us apart And even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering thenight we two fell in love We'll both shed a tear and he'll whisper as were reminiscing Listen I can hear the bells I can hear the bells I can hear the bells (bum,bum,bum) "Jeanette, Elianore guess what Alvin and I are together". "That'sgood Brittany" they both (Jeanette and Elianore) said. "Simon , Theodore guess what Brittany and I are going out". Simon and Theodore said " That's good Alvin so how about we take the girls ice skating". "Lets go get the girls." said all three of them. When they got there it was a dance so Brittany remembered that she promised Theodore a dance so she told Alvin that I promised Theodore a dance so she told him and he said it was fine. Then Brittany remembered that The chipettes had a in ter veiw So she told them and each girl gave their guy a kiss and left. Then the boys said "Man our girls". Then Elianore and Jeanette found the boys on the plane and they all sat by their girl and Jeanette, Elianore, Simon , Theodore said " Their finally together


End file.
